


Height Difference

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Series: Kaylor One Shots [6]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: AN: Second drabble. A little longer.





	Height Difference

_Just a little closer._ Her fingertips just brushed and she pouted just a little at the sound of porcelain against wood. There was no fleeting feeling of coolness on her second attempt. Taylor stretched right to the tips of her toes, grinning when she made contact with the handle of her favorite mug only for it to turn away from her.  _Damn it._

Sighing, she weighed the risks of getting a chair from her dining room. On one hand she'd be able to reach. On the other, the last time she had done that, well, Karlie hadn't  _actually_  teased her but she knew what that gleam in her eye meant. Her girlfriend of three years had been laughing internally at Taylor having to stand on a chair to reach a self that Karlie had no problem getting things from.  _It's not my fault she's a freaking amazon._

Just as Taylor was about to throw all caution, and common sense her mother would say – Taylor had always been clumsy, to wind and hop onto the counter, she felt a very familiar person press against her back, one arm wrapping around her waist as the other reached over her and plucked the mug from the shelf easily, making the five minute struggle Taylor had just gone through look all the sillier.

"I got it." Warm breath on her ear, her favorite voice still slightly rough from sleep, and a strong arm pulling her ever so slightly against the taller woman. It didn't help the thin material of their shirts did little to block the warmth of Karlie pressing against her back. Three years and Taylor still found herself intoxicated by it sometimes, left a blushing mess like she had been when they first started dating.

Just like she was right now as Karlie pressed a kiss to her cheek and set the mug on the counter. "Morning babe."

"Morning, Kar." Taylor said, waiting until Karlie had left the kitchen again to turn around. She couldn't help the small smile on her face, as she went through the motions of fixing her morning coffee, even as her cheeks remained warm. She looked up when she felt someone staring and was surprised to see Meredith sitting on the counter just staring at her. "Oh, shut up. It's sweet."

"Tay, are you talking to your cat  _again_?"

"She's judging me, Kloss." Taylor tried to defend herself only to hear Karlie's laughter mix with the faint sounds of the news coming from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Second drabble. A little longer.


End file.
